


Face the Music and Dance

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: Nothing but Time [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M | Olivia Mansfield Lives, Older Woman/Younger Man, Slow Dancing, That is a real tag people, True Love, quick write a whole lot of stories so we can use it lots and have a huge section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: The first time James saw Olivia, well, there was a song already written for the occasion.





	Face the Music and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been making them suffer, I thought I'd cut them a break.

When the music began to play, Olivia watched the corners of James’ mouth tug up until he had a small smile on his face. He lifted his eyes to hers and a shiver went down her spine when she saw the desire there.

“They’re playing our song.”

His voice was a deep rumble that reverberated to her core. Slowly, he stood and offered her his hand.

She took a breath to steady her nerves before refusing him.

“I couldn’t possibly ,” she said.

Her eyes involuntarily shifted quickly around the room.

“What will people think?” she whispered hoarsely.

Her eyes returned to his in time to see the disappointment before he tried to it.

“Maybe they’d think I love you,” he said, giving her a sad smile.

She stared at his hand for several more heartbeats before she swallowed her fear and placed her hand in his.

When she looked up at him, his smile was radiant. He led her to the dance floor.

Despite her decision, Olivia felt her face flush with embarrassment. None of these people knew them, and even if they had, none of them would know their story. What would they think of such an old woman as her, dancing to this song with a younger man like James?

The dance floor was not crowded. This song was an old one, from only a few years before they were wed. Olivia wondered if many of the people here had ever heard it.

James pulled her close to him as they began to dance slowly together. He held one arm around her, while the other held used his cane to support himself. They must have looked a sight, Olivia thought.

_“The first time ever I kissed your mouth, I felt the earth move in my hand,”_ Roberta Flack sang. Olivia felt James’ body convulse in a shiver she’d once known well.

Slowly, Olivia allowed the memories to come forward in her mind. The first time they kissed, the first time they danced, all the good things they’d had.

James sighed and rested his cheek on the top of her head, finally satisfied that she was going to finish the dance with him. He’d always done that any time she had a complaint about her height.

_“But if you were taller I couldn’t do this.” Then he’d pull her into his arms and rest his head gently on hers._

She let the room and the people and her fears fade away as they made their usually awkward attempt at dancing. It had never bothered her, though.

As the song approached the end, Olivia found herself regretting it. She wished they would play it again just for an excuse to stay like this with James, enveloped in this cocoon their feelings for each other had always wrapped around them.

James held her a moment longer after the song ended then began to pull away.

In an unusually impulsive move, Olivia reached up for him and pulled him into a kiss. He quickly turned it passionate, but that was no surprise to her.

When they pulled apart Olivia finally felt as if they might make it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the whole song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqW-eO3jTVU
> 
> PS Did you catch that? ;)


End file.
